Letters to the Former Czechoslovakia
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: The Czech Republic and his brother Slovakia have opened their inboxes to your letters! Send in a letter to them. You know you want to. OCs are allowed, as well as canon characters. Rated T for inevitable cursing. Czech can't help himself sometimes.
1. Introduction

**A/n:** Here's a new letterfic for you guys. Send in your letters to the Czech Republic and his brother Slovakia. So that you know some stuff about them, here's a description of the two.

The brothers look similar, though there are distinguishing traits that set them apart. The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas, has short brownish-black hair, with an oddly-shaped hairline. He has two blue stud piercings above his left eyebrow; something he got to differ him from his taller brother. They both have similar light brown eyes. Slovakia, Jozef Tichý, has a bit longer hair, with that same hairline, though his hair hides it. Both of them have a scar over on eye; Czech's scar is on the right eye, Slovak's is on the left.

Czech is a charming, charismatic man, who is ambitious and proud, although a bit _too_ proud of Prague's gay porn industry. He loves city life, and is the opposite of his brother. Slovak is more socially awkward, though more friendly and loyal once past social awkwardness. He dislikes large cities, and would much rather be in a small village on the countryside than be stuck in meetings all day.

Czech is a borderline alcoholic, having been criticized before for bringing alcohol to a meeting. Slovak, though not so bad as his brother, will drink too, if things become too overwhelming for him. The two are known to not see each other much in their own countries, but outside of their borders, they can rarely be seen without each other. The two are often asked if they are in an incest relationship, but both give horrified looks at the thought of doing anything romantic with the other.

Slovak, though the older brother, is often viewed as the younger due to his seemingly oafish nature. Czech seems somewhat more mature at some points than his brother, leading people to believe that he is the older.

Two songs to describe the brothers; for Cyril- That Fire by Black Tide. For Jozef- Learn My Lesson by Young Guns.

I think that's enough info for now. Oh, and before we get started, note that the Slovak/Czech word for brother is _brat_. If it's used, they're insulting each other, they're simply saying 'brother'.

On to the letters.

xxx

Sitting at his brother's hotel room the night before a meeting, the Czech Republic sighed heavily.

"How come next to no one pays attention to either of us unless we're arguing, or you're in a spat with Hungary?" He asked. The Slovak Republic shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"Nations have been writing letters to help others connect with them. I know a few whom have been rather successful." He replied. "We should do one. A joint letter writing with you and I. It'll be fun."

Czech looked to his brother for a moment, before smirking. "You are smart, aren't you, Jozef?" The shorter man reached for his laptop and booted it up. "So it's kind of like a blog, correct?"

"You could say that." Slovak didn't even bother to respond to his brothers half-insult. "Just set up an email account and whatnot for the both of us. Any letters that are sent to it, will be dispersed to you and I both. They can specify as to whether or not they want both of us to answer or not, though."

"Let's hope it doesn't become too one-sided."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Czech laughed. "You know I love you, right, _brat_?"

"Yeah, yeah." Slovak reached over and lightly smacked his younger brother upside the head.

xxx  
_  
Dear readers,_

_Czech Republic here, along with my brother the Slovak Republic. We've decided to start writing letters to connect with other nations around the world._

_We'd love to hear from anyone, so please, send in your letters! Oh, and do specify whether you want both of us to respond, or just one of us. It'd help a lot with any questions or statements anyone has._

_Thanks,_

_The Czech Republic- Cyril Tomas_

_The Slovak Republic- Jozef Tichy_

xxx  
  
"Awfully short, isn't it?" Slovak muttered as he read over his brother's introductory letter.

"Well, what else am I supposed to put in there?" Czech asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We'll leave it like that, I guess. I can't think of anything."

"Exactly. And now we wait."

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Slovak questioned. Czech stared blank-faced at his brother for a moment before bringing a hand to his face.

"_Zkurvysyn_…."

"Are you calling me a son of a bitch, or just saying that because you can't think?"

"Shut up, Jozef."


	2. Aegina 1

Czech and Slovak awaited a response for about an hour before they got one. Much to their chagrin, it was short, and ended with a rather awkward question for them both.

xxx

_Hey guys! I'm Aegina! I'm an island in Greece! I'm sixteen in human years, blonde, hot, and I love kitties! Are either of you guys single?_

_xxx_

_Dear Aegina,_

_Well, aren't you just eager to get somewhere?_

_Though neither my brother Slovak nor I are in a relationship, we aren't looking to get in one anytime soon. To be quite frank, I'm only into men. Older men, at that. Slovak and I are both in our mid-twenties in human appearance… And we're both nations, nonetheless. To date a Greek island would just be kind of odd, don't you think?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Czech Republic- Cyril Tomas_

_xxx_

_Dear Aegina,_

_I have to agree with everything my brother stated above. He and I are just focusing on our lives as of right now, and don't even really have time to care about anyone but ourselves. Call us selfish if you'd like, but we just want our economies to be good and for things to go smoothly for a while. Europe is in such economic fallout; is it affecting you? Being an island of Greece, I would assume so._

_So, Aegina, I'm sorry to say that neither Czech nor myself would consider dating you, considering our age appearances, statuses as nations and not mere islands, and the fact that we really don't want anyone in our lives right now._

_But, I do hope you find someone who will date you. Just consider Czech and I out._

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic- Jozef Tichý_

_xxx_

After sending their responses, Czech and Slovak looked to each other in mild confusion.

"I bet she hardly knows who we are." Jozef said, chuckling.

"She didn't know I was gay. I mean, come on. Prague is the gay porn capital of the world. Why wouldn't I be?" Cyril asked, playing with the piercings in his left eyebrow.

"You're fabulous."

"Damn right, I am."

The two brothers laughed, and continued to joke with each other, continuing to await responses.


	3. Illinois 1

_Hi! I hope your still doing this!_

_I am Illinois, one of America's daughters! So, do you ever go to world meetings? And if you do, what's it like (for you)?_

_Sincerely,_

_Illinois_

Czech and Slovak had waited quite some time before they received their next letter. They were a bit shocked to find that a state had contacted them; Czech was the first to respond after waving off his brother so that he could type.

_Illinois,_

_Hey there. Well, we both go to world meetings, but we tend to have different experiences during them. For me, I usually have a drink of alcohol before, sometimes during, and after meetings. And during breaks I'll drink too. Everyone says I have a drinking problem, but I've only ever shown up drunk twice! Okay, maybe three times, but I don't remember much of the third. Really, I just sit there in my seat and drink, unless it's either in Prague, or there's something I actually want to listen to or talk about. I tend to talk with Germany a lot after the meetings (in German, might I add), but during the meetings, I'm usually not talking to anyone but Slovak._

_It's really a boring experience. Though when America and England start going at it, I find it hilarious. Sometimes absolutely hysterical depending on how drunk I am. Okay, yes, I do have a drinking problem. It's not that bad though, I promise._

_Sincerely,_

_The Czech Republic; Cyril Tomas_

"You really do have a problem, Cyril." Slovak said, reading over Czech's shoulder what he had written. Czech nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice, but promptly smacked his brother in the arm and handed the computer over to him, heading to the fridge to grab a beer.

"My drinking issues are none of your concern, Slovak." Czech grumbled from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Slovak typed his response.

_Illinois,_

_For me, meetings are great. I'm very active and outspoken in them, and enjoy listening to what the other nations have to say, if it's worth listening to. I'll often speak with Hungary, Poland, Russia, and Germany, before, during, and after the meetings, as well as my brother, but that's a given. I'm friendlier than him, I suppose, but that's alright._

_It's a great experience, to go to a meeting and listen to what the representations have to say. If you ever get the chance, I would recommend going to one with America. Though I doubt he'll have too much to say, the other nations often chip in to conversations, and it's always good to hear things outside of your own nation, wouldn't you think?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic; Josef Tichý_


	4. ARandomPerson15 1

_Dear Czech and Slovak,_

_Hi there! I actually have a couple questions for you, if you don't mind. If you both were told you had to go a year without alcohol or have your brother be erased from existence, would you do it? How do you feel about global warming? How did you feel about December 21 2012 after it passed? I hope I didn't overload you guys with too many questions!_

_Sincerely,_

_ARandomPerson15_

"Hey Czech, we've got another one with some good questions." Slovak said to his brother. Czech walked over and read over the taller man's shoulder.

"Do I really have to answer the one about the beer? I wouldn't want to go a year without beer, but geez, I wouldn't want you to be wiped from existence." He said. Slovak smiled.

"That's nice of you." He said.

"Oh shush. You would do the same for me. Now type out your response so I can do mine."

"Don't rush perfection, _brat._"

"Are you saying that you're perfect? Or that your writing is?"

"Both. Because I'm just amazing."

"Still not as great as the gay porn in Prague." Czech sighed in mock-disappointment as he walked off to the other room. Slovak chuckled and began to type his response.

_ARandomPerson15,_

_Don't worry about the amount of questions you ask; I love it when people are curious about us. Personally, if I had to either go a year without beer, or have Czech erase completely from existence, I would definitely go without beer. Czech is the only family I have, and though it sounds pretty damn sappy, I'd give up anything for him. And besides, once the year is over, I could drink all I wanted. I would probably get blackout drunk and end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning._

_Well, for me personally global warming isn't too big of an issue, but I do know that it eventually will make things pretty bad in the future. And being a representation of a nation that is trying to move forward with things, becoming "green", so to speak, is obviously along the way somewhere. We're getting there. But honestly, right now, I think it's the last issue we should be worried about._

_December 21__st__, 2012 was just another day for me. I wasn't anxious or anything. I just went to sleep the night before, got up in the morning, went about my morning routine, had some coffee, did some paperwork, and watched as the apocalypse didn't happen. I've survived so many "apocalypse" days, I just find it hilarious when someone says that the world is going to end._

_Thank you for the questions! I'm sure Czech will have some more interesting things to say._

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic, Jozef Tichý_

"Ooh Cyril, it's your turn." Slovak called out to his brother, who came back to the room, carrying two beers. The shorter of the two smiled and handed his sibling one, and kept the other for himself.

"Why do you always keep so much beer around your house?" Slovak asked, standing from his seat in front of the computer and moving so that the other man could respond to the questions.

"Well, why not?" Czech retorted as he sat down. He opened his beer and took a drink, setting it down next to the computer before typing his response.

_ARandomPerson15_

_You're really going to ask me to pick between no beer for a year, and the existence of my only brother? Really? I mean, that's like asking if someone would rather shoot themselves in the foot, or in the head. Obviously I'd rather go without beer for a year. I'd rather shoot myself in the foot, though. Beer is too good to give up for a year. But if it came down to Slovak's life, I'd give it up. Why do you ask such a difficult question? Ugh. I'm glad I'll never have to do that._

_If you're asking me about Global Warming, you're asking the wrong person. I really, really find it hard to care when there are wars going on and people being killed and global economic fallout occurring and yadda yadda yadda. There are so many more important things that people could focus on. Our environment isn't going to kill us for a long time. The world isn't going to end anytime soon because it gets a little hot. Which brings me on to the topic of December 21__st__._

_Could people have hyped that up any more? I mean, seriously. Having lived through so many days that were supposed to be the end of the world, no one should take it seriously. I mean, just from the 2000s to today, there have been numerous predictions of the end of the world. I don't take any of it seriously, and just keep on keeping on. Oh, and here's my thing. If the Mayans could predict the end of the world, why didn't they predict the Spanish coming in and taking over? Wouldn't that have been mentioned on their calendar?_

_Anyways, thanks for the questions. I'm glad some people are taking interest in this._

_Sincerely,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_


	5. Illinois 2

**A/N: If you want some music to set the mood for the two brothers discussing the break-up of Czechoslovakia, listen to the Cry of Fear OST's Intro song. I think it fits perfectly the feeling the two had. Oh, and if you'd like to read the story I have of these two during the break-up, it's titled "Dissolution". Go read it if you want to get the full story of what they explain rather minor of.**

**oooooo**

_Thanks for answering! I would love to go to a World Meeting, but that is the only thing my dad gets overly protective about. He NEVER lets any of the states go, except that time Alaska and Hawaii followed him. Also, I have another question. What was it like when Czechoslovakia fell, and you two became the independent countries of Slovakia and the Czech Republic?_

_Sincerely, _

_Illinois_

Though Czech and Slovak were in their separate homes now, once a letter was sent to their joint email account, Slovak was the first to notice. He called Czech to inform the other, and they both typed out their responses.

_Illinois,_

_You should tell him that Slovak and I invited you. If there are any meetings coming up in Bratislava or Prague, you be sure to tell him that we invited you. You seem pretty cool for a state representation. I've only ever met a few when I've been to meetings in the United State. I've met Florida, New York, California, Ohio, and now you. You seem to be a decent state. Ohio wasn't too bad. California was a bit flashy, and New York was just a bit too egocentric. Florida and I couldn't stop joking around though. I think states take a liking to me because I'm willing to communicate with them and not just ignore them like other nations do._

_But, regarding your question about the break-up of Czechoslovakia… Well… It was tough. It wasn't a war, it wasn't anything violent. It was peaceful. Or at least it was for my people and government. It tore me apart; they were splitting me up from the only family I had. The night before Slovak was supposed to leave Prague and got to Bratislava to stay, I drank a lot… He stayed until midnight. We both had made a deal with our bosses that we wouldn't be in the other's nation or speak to the other for a month so that we would focus on the prosperity of our own independences._

_I had a rough time… For the first time, I really felt like the younger brother I'm supposed to be. I tried to hide my sorrow at first. I sat outside and drank while he brought boxes of his belongings out to take to Bratislava. I was calm until he asked me if I was okay. That just completely broke me. I… I cried. I told him that I didn't want to go through with that kind of separation. I mean, he was, still is, my brother. We had lived with each other for so long, and now everyone expected us to separate so plainly? No, it wasn't happening that way. I was breaking down. It was too much for me to handle._

_When it came to be a minute until midnight, I was still crying, but we exchanged some heartfelt words… I'll never forget the last thing he said to me before he left. He said "Môžu roztrhať vás a ja od seba, ale brat, budeme vždy rodina."… That translates to "They can tear you and I apart, but brother, we will always be family."_

_Once he was gone, I was left to deal with my sorrows on my own. I drank myself into oblivion, and when I woke up, not only did I feel like hell, but I was still terribly sad. And my boss expected me to be alright for a meeting at noon. Well, when I showed up, he immediately questioned me. I'll admit it, I was hostile. I wanted nothing to do with the government that had torn apart what I knew as my family. It took a few weeks for me to actually get anything done, but eventually I recovered, and now my brother and I, though we don't often visit each other within our nations, we see each other a lot during meetings, and that suffices for us._

_God damn, I'm depressing. Sorry if I made you depressed, Illinois. Maybe I got a bit too in-detail about my side of the dissolution._

_Sincerely,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_

After typing his response, Czech looked out the window of his apartment, reflecting on those days he had failed to care about anything other than his brother. He loved his brother in a purely familial way. Even though it had been years upon years since the end of Czechoslovakia, he sometimes felt it hard to not remember how it was when he and Slovak had lived together. There was just so many good memories that he knew would never happen again thanks to their separation. It was something he had to live with, and though he was calmer and more liking of independence in recent years, there was still that nagging thought in the back of his mind. As he stared out his window, that nagging thought in the back of his mind moved to the front and clogged his mind with memories of the past.

Meanwhile, Slovakia typed out his response, sitting in his living room in Bratislava.

_Illinois,_

_Ah, that's too bad that he doesn't let you states go along with him for meetings. It's not a dangerous thing, really, unless there's a war going on and the nations in the war are actively fighting each other. The Balkans in the 1990s never fail to remind me how dangerous things can be when warring nations are willing to hurt each other. They've pulled guns on each other, got into scuffles… Now they all just look really, really tired all the time._

_I think the dissolution of Czechoslovakia was a sad time for my brother and I. His sorrows were greater than mine, I know, but for me, I took it in strides and was quicker to pick up the pieces than he was. Once I got out of Prague, I let myself break down and cry for as long as I needed to, but once I stopped, I told myself that was enough, and that I needed to focus on my nation. I cared about my brother, yes, but I couldn't do anything to help him. We had an agreement with our bosses not to see each other until February 1__st__ of 1993._

_Since the independence of both our nations would literally happen overnight from December 31__st__, 1992, to January 1__st__, 1993, I had the chance to spend one last New Year's with Czech. I wouldn't have wanted the dissolution any other way. It was peaceful. I was grateful for that. Our leaders didn't want a war; the region didn't need one. Just south of us the Balkans were in the midst of killing each other. We didn't want to end up like that. We didn't need a war to gain our independences. I was glad that things went down the way they did. I was happy that I didn't have to fight my brother._

_So, there's my side of the so-called "Velvet Divorce". I hope it informs you well of how I felt during the event. If you have any more questions about us, do say so! Czech and I will be happy to answer. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic, Jozef Tichý_

Once he had responded as well, Slovak let out a heavy sigh, but smiled slightly. To find someone so curious about the representations was rare. Though Slovak was sad to have to recall the events that had occurred during the break-up of Czechoslovakia, his sorrows were no longer as deep as they had used to be. Things were better this way. He was happier in independence than he had been with his brother. He was with his people where he belonged.


	6. Illinois 3

_Wow. But, it's good it wasn't like how Dad had broken free to become his own country. England still doesn't like looking at us too much. _

_Thanks, I'll tell him that._

_Czech, this question is for you. You say Prague is the gay porn capital of the world? Since I look nineteen (and am over 200 years old) may I see some? I have gotten some from Japan, and it's pretty hot._

_This question is for Slovakia. How do you feel when Czech is always bragging about Prague? _

_Last question. How are your relations with some people in my family(England, France, America...) And can you see uncle Mattie(Canada)?_

_Sincerely,_

_Illinois_

Oooo

Czech was quick to respond to the next letter, sitting at his computer at home when he had received it. Taking a drink of his beer, nearly spilling it as he set it down, he began to type his response.

_Illinois,_

_Sometimes wars are necessary for independence. Alfred's independence was just one of those cases. Poor guy; I can't imagine what that was like to fight the guy who had pretty much raised him._

_Oh-ho, you'd like to see some of the gay porn of Prague, eh? Well, I can hook you up. I guarantee that you'll enjoy it. Japan and I have talked about it before; I agree. His stuff is pretty hot, but he still doesn't beat Prague. Good thing is, I'm hosting the next meeting, and you know what that means. It'll be in my capital city. If you beg Alfred enough, I'm sure he'll let you come along. I can give you some DVDs or whatever you'd like, and we'll be able to meet in person. I'm pretty sure Slovak is going to be at the meeting too, so if you do come along, you can meet my brother too._

_Well, I'm pretty good relation-wise with your family. England and I are friends, I suppose you could say. We talk on occasion, but it's really only historically relevant. In WWII, there were more than 500 Czech pilots in the Royal Air Force. England respects me for what my people did for his nation. We helped defend him in whatever ways possible, since we couldn't fight for our own country. Hitler's Czechoslovakia was not my Czechoslovakia, if you know what I'm saying. I was hardly there during the war; I took refuge in London because I knew the Nazis were no good. People call me a coward for leaving, but I still fought. I defended England from invasion when the time came._

_With France, I'm pretty cool with him. Again, it's on a historical basis. He was the first to recognize Czechoslovakia as a union. I'll always respect him for supporting my brother and I. And France supported the Little Entente, which kept the Hungarians at bay and denied Hapsburg restoration. I really respect him for that too. He may be a pervert and all, but he knows what's right and wrong when it comes to politics._

_And then there's the U.S.A… It's been tumultuous. During the Cold War, I, along with my brother, was sided with Russia. I was practically part of the Soviet Union, though it wasn't official or anything. Slovak and I were really close to Russia. I was even in a slight relationship with him at one point, though it never really went anywhere. That really messed things up for America and I's former friendship (he had also played a big part in recognizing Czechoslovakia after WWI), but in recent times, especially after the Velvet Revolution, we've been pretty cool with each other, mainly because I've taken strides to distance myself from Russia. Alfred's been trying to be friendly with not only me, but my brother, and I guess that's more than enough to ask out of him. You've got a lot of issues overseas, don't you?_

_And yes, I can see Canada. He's kind of relevant to me, because there are almost 100,000 people of Czech descent living within his borders. I don't really communicate with the guy, but I know he's around. Somewhere. It's kind of hard to notice him sometimes, but when I do notice him, I have very mixed feelings. His people don't necessarily like Czech Canadians, but as far as I'm concerned, they have a chance for a much better life in Canada than what they would have here. This isn't the best nation to be in; the economy is kind of on the downside to things right now._

_Wow, that response was longer than I thought it would be. Well, I'll be waiting for your response._

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_

Ooo

Meanwhile, Slovak was returning home from a meeting with his boss, toeing off his shoes at the door and heading to the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, before heading to the living room where his laptop resided. Upon discovering Illinois' response waiting in his inbox, he smiled to himself and began to type a response.

_Illinois,_

_Well, when Czech brags about how great Prague is, I just kind of shrug it off. Bratislava, my capital, has its own greatness about it. I'm just not so egotistic about it. Prague is a great city though; I lived there for the majority of the time Czechoslovakia existed. The whole gay porn capital thing wasn't really recognized until the modern era; probably the past twenty years._

_My relations with your family aren't half of what they are for Czech. I don't really know England, France, or Canada much. There weren't a ton of notable Slovaks in WWII in England. I never had, nor do I have, much of an opinion on France, despite his recognition of Czechoslovakia in the past. And Canada? There's not half the population of Slovaks as there are Czechs out there. I don't see Canada, but I know he's around. I think… I don't really know, to be honest._

_My relations with America feel really just like a military reform. He and I retain strong diplomatic ties and cooperate in the military and law enforcement areas. That's really all there is for him and I. Czech is much more sociable than me, so he's probably got much more to say than I do. But, I hope this answers your question about the foreign relations of me with your family._

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic, Jozef Tichy_


	7. Illinois 4

_Anyway, as I was saying, there is an easy way to get my dad to let me go. Hamburgers and McDonalds. So, I know I will be there._

_I can't wait! Me and my friend, British Columbia, want to see them._

_Wow. Really? Well, at least you can see him, and you know he's there. I kind of remember my dad being rude to you... Well, at least in the eighties he did._

_Also, Czech, with the meeting coming up, do you mind if I come early? Dad isn't too happy about me coming._

_See you soon, _

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

Czech was the only one to respond to the letter, seeing that there was no need to Slovak to respond. He took a break from drinking and thinking to type out a response to the friendly state.

_Illinois,_

_I don't mind you coming early at all. Slovak is going to be the first one here, anyways. The meeting is at eight in the morning, and Slovak will be at my home at six. If you want to come early, anytime between six and eight should be fine. I'll probably be up around five-thirty (ugh, mornings), since I want to look decent when my brother gets to Prague. We'll probably talk a bit before heading to the meeting place around six-thirty, six-forty. We'll get everything set up there, and then wait around for nations to start arriving. The first people to get to meetings in Prague are usually Germany, Austria, Hungary, Poland, and Ukraine. Russia usually gets here pretty quickly too._

_You know, it's awfully lonely around my home. I was wondering if I could consult you for some relationship advice, Illinois. I don't want to talk to Slovak about it, since he'll probably slap me for it, and you seem nice enough. Could you help me out?_

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_


	8. Illinois 5

_Thank! I'll most likely be there at about six thirty or six forty-five._

_Of course I can help! You seem really nice as well._

_Sincerely, _

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

Czech let out a relieved sigh that Illinois was going to assist him in what he needed. He typed out his response, grateful that she was going to do so.

_Illinois,_

_That'll work. I'll be sure to look for you._

_Thank you so much… You see, I've had some really conflicting feelings as of recent for Russia. He and I used to be together, like I mentioned before, but it was short-lived and unfruitful. In recent times, he's really seemed down, and I want to help him as more than just a friend. We've distanced from each other, but I know there are lingering feelings from both of us… Slovak didn't like the fact that I was with Russia during the Cold War, but I was perfectly content with it… I don't want to disappoint Slovak, but I still want to help Russia. I mean, no matter what Slovak means more to me than any romance ever could, but I've been so lonely that it's getting really bothersome._

_Russia, despite the fact that so many people think he's batshit crazy, isn't all that bad. Once he cares about you, he's actually pretty nice. He was a good guy when I was with him, and I know he's still that same good guy even after all the changes he's been through and after all the tragedy of the break-up of the Soviet Union. And then there's the fact that I'm just starting to be friendly with America. I don't want to ruin that, especially since he's been making a lot of effort to get to know me. I know Alfred hates Ivan. It's a blatant fact._

_Could you offer me some advice or tell me what to do or something? I could really use some guidance here. Man, it's weird that a European nation is asking an American state for assistance…_

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_


	9. Illinois 6

_Wow. I feel for you. I really do. Well, first off, watch out for Belarus. I had a run in with her once. Never doing THAT again._

_Don't worry about dad. I will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Dad may seem stupid and rude, but he will do anything us states ask, since we are his children. I'll just tell him you are my friend, and just because you have feelings for his enemy doesn't mean you are the enemy._

_Slovakia is your brother, and he might not like that you still have feelings for him, but he won't hate you. I can tell that your brother would walk over hot coals for you._

_As for Russia, I would just tell him. Easier to be straight forward, and not let someone else take Russia before you._

_With love, _

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

_Illinois,_

_Oh, I know to watch for her. If there's anyone who is batshit crazy, its Belarus and not Russia._

_Do you really think Alfred will listen and understand though? I feel like I'll be destroying what trust he has in me if he find out I still have feelings for Russia._

_I guess you're right that I wouldn't worry too much about Slovak. He's understanding, and will probably leave me be if it's what I want to do._

_I don't know how I should tell Russia though. I mean, he's been really busy with all the politics in his nation, and I'm sure he just wants to get these meetings over with so he can go deal with things in his home… I'm not confident that he'll even be willing to take some time to talk to me when I get the chance. I really want to be with him again, but I'm apprehensive at the same time. I don't want to bug him, really, but I don't want to keep these feelings at bay._

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_


	10. Illinois 7

_Of course he will understand. Dad understands about love. He might seem ignorant and rude, but he is very understanding. That is why my sister New Mexico is about to date Cuba's daughter._

_If you can't tell him straight forward, then try and become friends. It will get you closer, and then it might turn into something bigger._

_With Love, _

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

_Illinois,_

_He's really like that? Well, then I guess I shouldn't worry much, huh? After all, I've got you on my side. :)_

_Well, it was very easy to become friends with him back when we first really got to know each other, and seeing as we still know each other, it shouldn't be too hard to become close friends… I hope things work out, really. I miss Russia terribly. It's kind of depressing, in all reality. I'm not used to missing someone like this. I'm used to missing someone on familiar terms; like Slovak. I'm not used to missing someone in a romantic way… Gah, I hate this. I have Ivan's number; I should just call him and talk to him to see what he's up to. I won't say anything about my feelings for him, but I'll just talk to him as friends. That'd be a good start, right?_

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_


	11. Illinois 8

_Of course you do! _

_Yes, friendship is a great start. Then you will know many things about him, plus if he gets to know you, there is a chance he will fall for you as well._

_With love, _

_Illinois (Stephanie Jones)_

_P.S. when is the meeting?_

**Ooo**

_Illinois,_

_Thanks for your help. I'm really glad I can talk to you about this kind of thing. If there's anything you need help with, feel free to talk to me about it, too! I've got time on my hands._

_The meeting is next Saturday. Remind Alfred, by the way. Last time there was a meeting in this region, he completely forgot about it. Haha_

_Also, right after I send this letter, I'm going to give Russia a call to see what he's up to. Wish me luck that I don't get on his nerves._

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_

**Ooo**

Czech took a deep breath, dialing the number of his old friend, and holding his cell phone to his ear. He waited out a few rings, and there was an answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Russia. It's Czech."

"_Oh, hey. What do you need?"_

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering how you've been."

"_Huh. How thoughtful of you, Czech. Well, if you must know, I've been very busy. I just got home after a meeting with my bosses, and I couldn't have wanted to get out of there anymore than I did. I'm glad to be back in my home."_

"I know how that is. So are you still coming to the meeting Saturday?"

"_Most likely. Why do you ask?"_

"Just curious."

"_I see. And how have you been, Czech?"_

"I've been alright. Just trying to keep my head up. You know how the European economy is."

"_Da, da. Things will turn around eventually, though. That goes for all of us… There's always that big depressive drop before something good happens."_

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't get to be an absolute economic meltdown. I mean, the global economy is declining faster than it should be."

"_Da… So how has your brother been, Czech?"_

"Pretty good. I can't say much since I don't see him very often, but from what I do know, he's doing alright."

"_You two are practically the same country, Czech. How do you not know how he's doing?" _Russia chuckled. _"But you two, as people, are very different, I have to say."_

"Well, remember back in the sixties when Jozef and I looked practically the same?"

"_He was taller though. Almost as tall as me, if I recall."_

"Don't remind me. I'm stuck here at 5'8" and you giants are walking around at over 6'0"." Czech laughed slightly.

"_But despite your looks, you two are different personality-wise. You were always more sociable than your brother. More likeable. That's why we were together when we were."_

Czech's heart skipped a beat for a moment, and he tried to think of a response. "Uh, yeah… Back then…"

"_Are you alright, Czech?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine… Listen, we'll catch up later. I have to go. Bye." Czech hastily hung up, and then sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. Why did Russia mentioning their former relationship get to him so much? Why was it so hard to talk about it?

He reached over and grabbed his beer, finishing it off and then setting it aside. Maybe getting drunk was a good plan for the night.


	12. Illinois 9

**A/n: **Sorry about the delay in response! I got sidetracked and forgot all about this.

**xxxxx**

_You're welcome. I love helping my friends._

_Of course I will remind dad. I am not surprised, since he forgets about a lot of meetings._

_Slovakia, do you like anyone right now? _

_With love, _

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

Czech was the first to respond to the letter, trying to calm his bothered nerves. The phone call with Russia still echoed in his mind.

_Illinois,_

_Well, I gave Russia a call. Can't say it turned out well. I'm not confident that I'll be able to talk to him about my feelings. It really got to me when he brought up how we were together. I had to hang up the phone, and I'm still bothered. I'm so confused, Illinois. It's bothering me that Russia mentioned the former relationship we had, and now I'm just kind of stuck._

_I don't blame America for forgetting the meetings though. He's got so many other things to worry about. A lot of nations have better things to think about and do than attend meetings, that's for sure._

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_

**Ooo**

Once Czech had sent his response, Slovak typed his out with a smile on his face.

_Illinois,_

_It's funny you ask that, really. You see, I'm attracted to quite a few others, but I really don't ever have the guts to say anything or make any moves. I admire others from afar. I suppose you could say that I have crushes on quite a few other representations; Germany, Austria, Poland, Romania…_

_I'm unsure why, but the one person I crush on the most is the one person who has hurt me the most and tried so hard to keep me held down. Hungary; she hated the fact that I wanted my independence from the Kingdom of Hungary back when she ruled me. And then there was the fact that I supported Austria when she didn't, and a whole bunch of things went on that just led to even more animosity on her part directed towards me._

_She still hates me, to this day, for whatever reason. Yet, despite everything she's done to me, I admire her. I don't know why, but I do. So much has gone on in the past that she can't forgive me for, and I respect that. I understand that I hurt her with what I wanted. Rightfully so, she can hate me all she wants, but that won't change how much I like her._

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic, Jozef Tichy_


	13. Illinois 10

_Really? Well, do you guys have more history then? If you don't, that is probably the reason, and he will stop talking about it after a while, unless he liked that time._

_Really? Aren't all of them Germanic countries, or at least most of them? But... I find that cute._

_With love,_

_Illinois_

**Ooo**

_Illinois,_

_Well, relations between Russia and I fluctuate, and they always have, and always will. It's just a difference between who we are as nations; I'm a Western Slav, he's an Eastern Slav, my country is primarily Catholic while his is Orthodox, and then in 1968, he, Bulgaria, Germany, Hungary, and Poland invaded my brother and I's lands in order to stop liberalization reforms… 108 Czechoslovak civilians were killed, and over 500 were injured. That was really as bad as it got for Russia and I. We argued bitterly, and I held a grudge against him for years, until things started to die down… And then we got together for a few years, but because of our differences again, and the fact that the relationship had been going nowhere, we separated._

_I suppose you could say that Russia and I's relationship has been very bipolar. It can be wonderful at times, but then absolutely terrible at others. I know he liked when we were together, and I liked it too, but there was nothing that cemented the relationship as something worth keeping. We were just too different back then; and maybe we are now. Maybe that's why it bugs me. He and I are just too different to be with each other again… Kind of sad, really, and not to mention he's got enough problems without me weighing him down._

_Your friend,_

_The Czech Republic, Cyril Tomas_

**Ooo**

_Illinois,_

_Well, Germany and Austria are Germanic, and then Hungary, Poland, and Romania are Slavic. I find it kind of pathetic of me; Germany has never been interested in someone like me, so my hopes are quashed on that. Austria is too preoccupied with himself to even care for someone else. Poland is pretty much the same as Austria, and then Romania is just hard to communicate with, at least, for me. And Hungary is just… She's complicated, to say the least._

_Sincerely,_

_The Slovak Republic, Jozef Tichý_


End file.
